Welcome Home
by SillyKwado
Summary: 5-year-old Emil is so excited for his best friend, Xiao, to come over and stay the night with him! They can play cars and video games and draw and stay up all night! But when Xiao comes over, all he wants to do is play house. Isn't that for girls? And why is Emil the wife? AU! Cute, fluffy HongIce! Can be taken as friendship!HongIce! if you want.


Five-year-old Emil sat in front of the TV watching cartoons. He was waiting for his best friend, Xiao, to arrive who was staying the night. His older brother was going out of town, so Emil's parents volunteered to watch him. Emil was so excited he could hardly pay attention to what's on the TV. He kept thinking about all the games they'll play all day long! And maybe Xiao will bring his DS and let Emil play with it too!

Xiao was a super cool friend! He was always nice to Emil and shared his toys with him. He didn't really like Lukas much but that was okay. Xiao also had great ideas and new games to play! He was really smart!

When the doorbell finally rang, Emil ran to the door yelling, "They're here! They're here!"

Emil tried to reach the doorknob but it was too high, luckily his mom came up behind him and opened the door. Xiao was standing there next to his older brother, Yao. He had on a backpack and was playing his DS. When he looked up, he noticed Emil and smiled and Emil gave a toothy smile back.

"C'mon!" Emil said grabbing Xiao's hand and quickly yanking him inside.

"Bye Gēgē!" Xiao quickly yelled to his brother, as he was dragged away.

They ran up to his room and Emil smiled at Xiao again. He was practically vibrating from excitement.

"So what do you wanna play first? I have crayons or cars. Or we can play videogames!" Emil rushed out.

Xiao looked around for a bit before saying, "I wanna play house."

Emil wrinkled his nose. "House? Isn't that for girls?"

"No, I've played it before. It's fun," Xiao replied already looking bored.

Emil bit his lip. He was pretty sure it _was_ for girls, but Xiao said it wasn't and he's always right. But what if Lukas sees them and makes fun? Or it's boring? But Xiao said it was fun so it must be! "Okay... How do you play?"

Xiao hummed and looked around Emil's room. "Hmm... Okay. This will be our house." Then he pointed to Emil's car table. "That's the kitchen... And that's our bed." He pointed to Emil's bed covered with stuffed puffins.

Then he looked at Emil. "You'll be the wife. And I'm the hus-bin."

Emil pouted. "Why do I havta be the girl?"

"Because you're cuter and smaller and your hair is longer. Do you have a tie?"

"A tie?" Emil tilted his head and thought for a second. "No, but my dad does! C'mon!" They ran out the room and went into his parents' room. Emil opened the closet and looked inside for a bit until he found the one he wanted, which was a tie that had fallen onto the ground. His dad always had too many ties and they were always falling off their hanger. Emil picked it up and gave it to Xiao.

"Okay and one more thing..." Xiao said looking around the big room. "Ah! There!" Emil followed his friend as Xiao over to the dresser. He pulled out the last drawer all the way and then the next one halfway. Then he climbed up them like steps to get to the top. Emil was pretty sure they weren't allowed to do that.

"Xiao what are you doing? We could get in trouble!"

"Relax, I do this all the time at home," came the reply as he rummaged through the boxes that belonged to Emil's mom. Emil looked warily at the door before looking up at his friend. "Hurry up!"

"One second... Ah ha! Here!" Xiao grabbed something and then started to climb down. Once he reached the ground safely without breaking anything, Emil sighed in relief.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Alright, alright," Xiao replied amused.

They quickly went back to Emil's room where Emil said, "That was close."

"It was fine," Xiao responded.

"What'd you get anyway?" Emil asked curiously, looking at Xiao's clutched hand.

Xiao smiled and opened his hand, showing two mismatched gold rings (which weren't really gold but the boys thought they were).

"We're married now so we have to have rings. Give me your hand," Xiao said.

Emil stuck out his right hand. Then Xiao took one of the rings and put his on his fourth finger.

"There. Now we're married."

Emil looked at the ring on his finger and moved it to his thumb so it wouldn't fall off as easily. Then he grinned at his friend who now had his own ring on too.

"Okay! Now what?" Emil asked.

"Now I havta go to work." Xiao put the tie on over his head and around his neck, and tried to tighten it but it was hard. It wouldn't move! Finally, he gave up and let it hand loosely past his knees.

"Now I need a good-bye kiss," Xiao stated and looked at Emil.

"Why?" Emil asked tilting his head. Did he really have to kiss Xiao? Wasn't that weird?

"Because," Xiao said. "That's what wives do when the hus-bins are leaving. Doesn't your mom do that with your dad before he leaves?"

Emil thought for a few moments and remembered that she does do it sometimes when they are at the front door. "Yeah… okay." Emil quickly gave Xiao a small peck on the cheek, and Xiao smiled a bit.

"Okay. Be back soon wife," he said as he headed out the door and closed it behind himself.

Emil looked around his room at a slight loss as to what to do now. What should he do while Xiao was at work? What do wives usually do?

Oh! Clean!

Emil went over to a stuffed puffin that was on the ground and picked it up to set it back on the bed where it belonged. Then the door opened and Xiao walked back in.

"I'm home," he announced and Emil smiled.

"Welcome home! How was work?" Emil smiled again, proud that he was finally getting the hang of this game.

Xiao sighed and wiped a hand over his forehead. "Ugh… tired. I'm glad to be home." Then he sniffed the air. "Oh, dinner smells good."

"Ah!" Emil exclaimed. "It's burning!" He ran over to his car table and opened the door of an invisible oven. He waved a hand in front of his face. "Phew! It's burnt!"

Xiao went over and sat down in one of the small plastic chairs at the table. "That's okay. I'll eat anything you make."

Emil smiled and gave him an invisible plate of food.

Xiao started digging in right away and Emil joined him a few seconds later. When they finished, Xiao leaned back and patted his tummy. "Ah… I'm full. It was good. Thank you, wife."

"You're welcome," Emil replied. "Now what?"

Xiao quickly looked around the room. "Um… now we go to sleep." He got into Emil's bed and slipped under the covers, then looked at Emil. "You too. We share a bed."

"Okay," Emil said. "No PJs?"

"Nah, we already have them on."

Emil looked down at the clothes he was wearing which were definitely not PJs. "Oh okay." Then he climbed into bed next to Xiao.

"Goodnight wife."

"Goodnight."

A few seconds later, Xiao popped up from the covers with Emil right behind him. "Good morning wife."

"Good morning!"

Xiao got out of bed, stretched, and fixed the tie that was still around his neck. "I have to go to work now."

"Oka- wait! You havta have breakfast!" Emil cried and quickly jumped out of bed. He ran over to the table and started cooking with the invisible dishes. "I'll make something really fast!"

"Okay," Xiao replied sitting at the table.

They ate their breakfast once it was done cooking and then went over to the door of the room.

"Okay, now I havta go to work," Xiao said. "Good-bye wife."

Emil smiled and quickly gave Xiao a kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye hus-bin."

Xiao left the room with a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Xiao announced tiredly as he entered the dorm room. He shrugged off his jacket and his ridiculously heavy backpack.<p>

"Welcome back," Emil said absentmindedly, paying more attention to the essay he was working on at his desk. "How was class?"

Xiao flopped on to his bed with a groan. "Ugh… tired. It was boring. I'm glad to be back in my bed…" Xiao paused as a strange sense of déjà vu filled him. Then he smiled lightly at the adorable memory.

"Ah… something smells good," he said with a sly smile.

Emil shot a glare his way and brought the plate of freshly-made pizza rolls closer to him. "Get your own damned food."

"Ah but I'm hungry!" Xiao moaned and looked at his best friend with pleading eyes, knowing full well that Emil never could resist those eyes.

Emil made a face and groaned. "Fine! But you owe me pizza rolls next time you make some!" And he held the plate out so Xiao could take some.

Xiao took a bite of one of the rolls that he took and made a face. "Hey, are these burnt?"

"If you don't want 'em then don't ask for 'em! Geez, make up your fuckin' mind!"

Xiao innocently held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's alright. I'll eat anything you make."

Emil paused in his essay writing and gave Xiao a strange look, who just gave an innocent smile back. After a few moments, Emil shook his head and went back to his essay and Xiao happily went back to his pizza rolls.

Then, after Xiao finished his pizza rolls, he stood up and stretched. "Ugh… I'm beat. I think I'll take a shower and go to bed. Thank you wife."

Both boys froze.

It slipped out. Xiao didn't mean to say it. Oh god...

He peeked a glance at Emil but couldn't see his face. After a few excruciatingly long moments, Emil went back to his typing for his essay and Xiao deemed it safe enough to continue walking over to his dresser. He quickly grabbed the things he needed for a shower, wanting to leave the room as fast as he can.

As soon as he was ready, Xiao walked over to the door to go to the shower room.

It was so quiet, he almost missed it.

"You're welcome, husband."

* * *

><p>AN

Oh yeah, 5-year-old Xiao totally knew what he was doing by making Emil the wife btw xD That cheeky lil'bastard xD

Started it about a month ago and got 3 paragraphs in. Picked it back up today and finished it xD What's wrong with me? lol

Oh! And this is my 30th story! :D Woooo! XD (Not exactly the one I'd thought would make the big 3-0, but whatever xD)

Thanks for reading my stories and making me want to keep writing for all of you! :')

Hope you liked the cute fluffy HongIce! Lemme know what you think!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
